Discusión:Sokyroscuro/Archivo3
Trailmon Gracias. Dejaremos el artículo Trailmon como página de desambiguación. Ignimon / Aquí deja tus mensajes 03:54 22 jun 2013 (UTC) Buenos dias, queria felicitarte por todo el apoyo que brindas a la wiki. magnamon dlm (discusión) 05:44 22 jun 2013 (UTC) Héroes Legendarios Por ahora,dejémoslo. De todasmaneras hay que corregir la redacción. Consultaré con Zeromaru, quizá él lo arregle un poco.Ignimon / Aquí deja tus mensajes 17:47 24 jun 2013 (UTC) Perdon por archivar esos Digimons en tipo angel , pero creo que deberia haber una categoria que reuna a todos los digimones angeles , incluyendo , arcangeles , serafines y tronos, porque juntos todos tienen una caracteristica, y es que se basan en un tipo de angel de la angeologia, perdona las molestias. '' MAESTROSURAGUA'' Perdon pero no era para ganar logros , simplemente como ya te explique creo que debe Haber una categoria que reuna los digimons basados en la angeologia, y angeles, arcangeles , serafines , tronos y muchos mas son de la angeologia cristiana , espero que entiendas , y perdon si te hice perder tiempo. MAESTROSURAGUA Muchas gracias , las correcciones son muy buenas , y trabajare en mi firma como me lo sugeriste gracias. Maestrosuragua (discusión) 22:33 5 jul 2013 (UTC) Plantilla:Cartas Le añadí lo de grupo, costo, hp y velocidad a la plantilla actual. Para los objetos creé una nueva plantilla basándome en la de las cartas (puedes ver en St-676). Si quieres cambiarle algún término, solo edítalo. Respecto a lo de Digica Taisen y Jintrix, supongo que hay que crear una nueva, o que se me hace más fácil es copiar lo mismo que está en Plantilla:Carta y cambiarlo que sea necesario. --Ignimon / Aquí deja tus mensajes 03:43 7 jul 2013 (UTC) Hola Hola Soky. No me gusta ser el policía malo, pero... por favor, no clasifiques a un Digimon con la categoría "Perfil Oficial", si no le has puesto el perfil traducido al artículo. Gracias, 06:54 7 jul 2013 (UTC) Pues, realmente nos ayudaría para ver a cuales Digimon les hace falta un perfil. Lo que podriamos hacer es una lista de los nuevos con perfiles (no sé, en un blog), para ir haciendo un cronograma e ir avanzando en ese proyecto. 07:28 7 jul 2013 (UTC) Sí, ese es el punto. 07:48 7 jul 2013 (UTC) Ángeles Hola Sokyroscuro, qué hay? Quería saber, por qué has quitado del cuadro de integrantes en los Tres Grandes Ángeles el resto de formas alternas? así como en el recuadro de Dawn/Dusk? En el wiki inglés sí se aprecia Celestial Digimon, pero quizá esté equivocado, por eso te pregunto. Y respecto a las cartas, qué te parecería si las incluyo en el artículo particular de cada uno? Charles.929 (discusión) 20:53 8 jul 2013 (UTC) Lista Puedes ponerla en un blog. Gracias. -- 07:35 10 jul 2013 (UTC) Lista Sí, eso me sirve mucho. Gracias. 05:34 11 jul 2013 (UTC) Plantilla Pedí ayuda para corregir ese error. Como consejo, no te desgastes dejandole mensajes a Marimed, ella ya no entendió. Cuando separemos los artículos corregimos lo de las galerías. Ignimon / Aquí deja tus mensajes 22:40 12 jul 2013 (UTC) Perdon por incluir eso en Gatomon , creo que si voy a poner una digievolucion debo hacerlo en el personaje no en la especie , te escribo esto para que no me envies un mensaje que me explique por que borraste eso de gatomon , yo lo entendi por mi cuenta , gracias Maestrosuragua (discusión) 00:57 15 jul 2013 (UTC) Perdon por las ediciones multiples , la edite repetidamente porque subi la imagen y la agregue una por una , pero la siguiente vez subire todas las imagenes primero y de solo una edicion las añadire. Maestrosuragua (discusión) 01:01 15 jul 2013 (UTC) Respuestas Esos videos son de youtube, dale play y ampliar y puedes verlos, aunque no están todos. Supongo que laserie puede estar en Animeid. Yo entiendo que algo en obra es algo que están construyendo, nadieestaba construyendo esos artículos, la saqué porque algunos usuarios pueden abstenerse de edittar por pensar que otro lo est´construyendo cuando no es así. Morxito (discusión) 02:50 18 jul 2013 (UTC) Gracias por tu sugerencia , no lo tome como un regaño tranquilo , y entiendo mi error y cuando ayude en una galeria , mirare como ejemplo otros y ademas despues de crearla te consultare si es correcto. Maestrosuragua (discusión) 01:12 19 jul 2013 (UTC) Perdon , tienes razon y debo utilizar una sola edicion ,y perdon si utilize las imagenes que subiste , yo encontre esas cartas tambien y las trataba de subir pero no subia y mientras se subia habri otra pagina y salia la foto que estaba subiendo entonces las subi pues pense que eran las mias , y no vi que tu las subiste , y si te preguntas yo no veo quien lo sube , pero si voy a subir una imagen y alguien mas la acabo de subir , no la subire y primero mirare quien lo subio para que no se provoquen problemas , perdoname de nuevo. Gracias por tus sugerencias las tomare en cuenta .Maestrosuragua (discusión) 01:40 20 jul 2013 (UTC) Perdon por eso te pido una ultima oportunidad por favor , solo una mas y si vuelvo a hacer multiples ediciones aceptare la suspencion. Maestrosuragua (discusión) 01:45 20 jul 2013 (UTC) Cartas Hola! ok gracias por el aviso, no tenia idea que debería nombrarla así pero entiendo las demás cartas que suba las pondré de ese modo. XrosHeart7 (discusión) 06:37 20 jul 2013 (UTC) Hola Sokyroscuro , quisiera preguntarte que para hacer una pagina para una carta japonesa , yo se que debo utilizar la plantilla , pero me gustaria saber como traducirla o cuales son las partes de cada carta , si me colaboras estare muy agradecido.Maestrosuragua (discusión) 17:53 20 jul 2013 (UTC) Perdon , por responterte hasta ahora , y tienes razon lo pude hacer en mi pagina de usuario , gracias por tus consejos , tambien me gustaria si estas conectado que entres al chat para que por favor aclares mis dudas.Maestrosuragua (discusión) 21:58 21 jul 2013 (UTC) Cartas Creo que no son las mismas cartas, una dice dice Made in Japan y la otra Madein China, al parecer esa y otra cartas que subó Charles no son japonesas, sino que pde Bandai Asia (por eso el código es distinto), aunque no estoy tan seguro. No sé si dejarlas o no, supongo que nos pueden servir mientras se encuetran las otras Battle Terminal para comparar códigos. Ignimon / Aquí deja tus mensajes 18:31 26 jul 2013 (UTC) Votación Bueno, ya que ganaste la votación, te he dado el cargo de administrador. Algunas opciones que se agregan son las de borrar y renombrar imágenes (o puedes borrarla si es muy pequeña y luego subirla con el código correcto), borrar artículos, borrar blogs, bloquear usuarios, etc. También es una gran responsabilidad, pues significa ser una autoridad en el wiki. Espero ocupes bien tu nuevo cargo. Ignimon / Aquí deja tus mensajes 18:38 1 ago 2013 (UTC) Cartas Perfecto, iba a renombrarlas a la hora de subirlas pero se me pasó... Por cierto, felicidades por tu nuevo cargo, seguro que te irá genial! :) 1 saludo. Charles.929 (discusión) 21:17 1 ago 2013 (UTC) Blogs Pero si no pudiesen comentarse dichos blogs, entonces deberián estar cerrados, no? Digo, se supone que son para que podamos opinar. Ectron (discusión) 21:34 1 ago 2013 (UTC) Sokyroscuro , cree esta pagina ya que , pues esta tambien obtiene informacion de la wiki inglesa y si ves esa categoria existe y existe un grupo http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Kabuterimon-species , si no puedo categorizarlos puedo crear un grupo de especie Kabuterimon, o algo asi ?. Solo queria que supieras que lo hize ya que estaba en la wiki inglesa. Imágenes Supongo que algunas imágenes que nos den otra perspectiva del Digimon están bien, pero eso no significa que todas las imágenes están bien o vayamos a añadir todo lo que sale en Wikimon u otras webs. Mañana abriré el foro sobre logros, honestamente cre que mientras existan, se seguirá dando este tipo de abusos. Ignimon / Aquí deja tus mensajes 02:23 2 ago 2013 (UTC) RE: Edición Hola Sokyroscuro!. Disculpa si edité reiteradas veces el mismo articulo sin explicación. La razón de haber editado tantas veces fue por haber estado probando y editando una nueva plantilla. La mayoría de las veces al previsualizar no aparecían algunos detalles importartes que si estaban cuando la edición era guardada. Esa era la razón... pero el articulo actualmente está tal cual a como estaba antes que lo empezara a "editar". Espero no haya problema y, al mismo tiempo, te pido una disculpa. Saludos! MRGON (discusión) 01:20 4 ago 2013 (UTC) *La plantilla la diseñé junto con el admin Zeromaru X. El nombre de esta es "Evolución", la idea vino a raíz de intentar crear una nueva, llamativa y practica forma en la se puedan representar las Digievoluciones de los distintos Digimon MRGON (discusión) 02:47 4 ago 2013 (UTC) Evos Yo creo que este caso, podríamos dejar Evolución Burst y Evolución Blast. (o digievo... como le pongan). -- 16:58 4 ago 2013 (UTC) Tipo Menor Hola, fíjate que existe la categoría Tipo Menor y se le aplica a los bebés como Koromon, el cual es レッサー型 y el tipo de Pickmon es マイナー型, ambos se traducen como Menor, pero si te fijas son palabras distintas, así que sería correcto usar una categoría distinta, ya que el menor de los bebés se refiere a su tamaño, mientras el de Pickmon se refiere a su rango, ya que están subordinados a Starmon, cuyo tipo es Mayor. --Ectron (discusión) 22:39 5 ago 2013 (UTC) El tipo subordinado no existe, pero dado que ambos son "Menor", busqué una traducción que fuera ad hoc al contexto. Oficialmente son distintas, habría que separarlas. Ectron (discusión) 00:24 6 ago 2013 (UTC) Familias Lo más correcto sería "Sin Familia", pues la "Familia Desconocida" se confundiría con "Desconocidos", en Wikimon no existe tal categoría, Charles lo sacó todo de DigimonWiki en inglés, pero la traducción fue incorrecta. Habría que borrarla y preguntarle a Zeromaru sobre que opina si añadimos la categoría "Sin Familia" o no. Ignimon / Aquí deja tus mensajes 18:23 6 ago 2013 (UTC) Tipo menor Opino que hasta que no haya un doblaje oficial, nos quedaremos con el termino original. 22:18 6 ago 2013 (UTC) Ediciones Pues en ese caso también deberías bloquear a esa ip que estuvo añadiendo muchas estupideces. y no solo a mi,porque me falta experiencia en las wikis y a veces dejo cosas sn concretar,pero no he inventado cosas falsas y lo que dice el Reference Book sobre Pickmon es distinto a lo de Tsunomon,por ejemplo. Es oficial que son tipos distintos.Ectron (discusión) 22:29 7 ago 2013 (UTC) Categorías Hola! Me explico respecto a lo de la cateogoría (ahora que puedo contestar): Fui a crear diversas páginas (Tera Devast, Giga Devast y los cuatro Ex-Eraser) y me di cuenta de que había una categoría en la wiki inglesa que en esta no existía (Digimon with no family), simplemente lo hice por eso, no lo hice por dificultar el funcionamiento de la wiki ni para ganar ningún logro. De todos modos, tampoco he entendido en los mensajes que me habéis dejado por qué la categoría es errónea, me gustaría que me lo aclarararas mejor si es posible. Un saludo. Charles.929 (discusión) 19:21 9 ago 2013 (UTC) Aclaración Sí ahora sí, gracias por aclarararmelo. Aún así creo que es algo que se podría haber solucionado fácilmente cambiando el nombre de la categoría y la descripción pero bueno no pasa nada. 1 saludo. Charles.929 (discusión) 06:53 10 ago 2013 (UTC) Plantilla Evolución Hay que conversarlo, cuando puedas entra al chat. Hay que decidir si usarla o no y si la usamos que correcciones le hacemos. Ignimon / Aquí deja tus mensajes 18:23 11 ago 2013 (UTC) hola quisiera como empezar una pagina de cronologia. En la que se incluyan los hechos mas importantes de todas las temporadas de digimon ubicandolas en un orden cronologico y haciendo referencia al capitulo en que estos hechos sucedieronAngelman90 (discusión) 21:24 12 ago 2013 (UTC) BishopChessmon Lo que me molesta realmente es que se me cuestione en todo lo que hago, no sólo Ectron sino muchos otros. Admito una crítica pero siempre constructiva, ya que todo lo que edito en esta wiki es sólo con ánimo de intentar mejorarla. La imagen la cogí de Wikimon, y por eso no me plantée que fuera fanart. De todos modos, mi opinión es que sí está allí no veo el problema en incluirla en esta wiki si así se mejora el artículo. Y lo del perfil, dónde debería icluirse si no se trata de un "perfil oficial"? Charles.929 (discusión) 17:42 16 ago 2013 (UTC) si, gracias por avisarme... Cuando te refieres a la criatura debe escribirse con minúscula porque aunque es inventado es un nombre común, si no es falta de ortografía, y el plural es "digimons", si se pone siempre en singular no concuerda y queda incoherente. Sólo debe ser con mayúscula cuando te refieres a la serie. Y antes de borrar ediciones tienes comprueba que están bien hechas, sólo porque sea un usuario no registrado no quiere decir que ponga falsedades o no me esfuerce en corregir los errores de la wiki. Por favor, no me borres más ediciones sin decírmelo antes, y si puedes díselo también a Sokyroscuro y que me explique por qué. (PD: ¿Cómo se firma?). ¿Digimon con mayúscula? Hola, se me olvidó poner el título ¿Por qué "digimon" cuando se refiere a la criatura dices con mayúscula? Aunque es un nombre inventado es común (no propio), por lo que escribirlo con mayúscula se considera falta de ortografía. Con mayúscula sería para referirse a la serie ¿O es una norma de la wiki ponerlo siempre con mayúscula? No sé por qué, pero en verdad es falta, igual que poner "digievolución", "digihuevo" y "digispirit" con mayúscula, porque aunque son inventados son nombres comunes que se refieren a seres, objetos o ideas, no nombres propios como "Digimundo". Si lo vas a poner siempre con mayúscula no cambiaré nada más, pero deberíais planteároslo porque es una falta en una wiki que lee mucha gente. Discupa lo de Wikis Aliadas Disculpa, por la creación de esa página, pero en la portada, en la sección de wikis aliadas está un enlace para dejar recados de wikis aliadas, eso es muy confuso, deberían quitarlo o colocar un mensaje de aclaración.Rockyou78, la Ráfaga Roja en el acto. (discusión) 03:37 23 ago 2013 (UTC) Chats Pues si entré y estuve un rato esperándote. Ahora mismo no puedo, quizá viernes en la tarde. Ectron (discusión) 18:23 29 ago 2013 (UTC) Gramática La palabra Digimon siempre debe ser escrito con mayúscula, aunque sea común para las especies, es un término inventado de la franquicia, y su plural no lleva s, y incluso se puede distinguir fácilmente cuando es plural agregándole el artículo previo en plural. Al contrario,otros conceptos como digievolución, digihuevo,etc. se manejan en minúscula, ya que si bien se usan en español, fueron inventados en el doblaje inglés. Ignimon / Aquí deja tus mensajes 20:20 31 ago 2013 (UTC) Audio ¿Y si yo escucho Modo Caín vas a obligarme a que diga que entiendo Modo Caído? Ectron (discusión) 19:15 1 sep 2013 (UTC) Oh pues señor dueño de a verdad absoluta, que no deja que otros puedan escucharlo de otramanera, disculpe mi mala audición, pues a mi me pareció Caín. Ectron (discusión) 19:21 1 sep 2013 (UTC) Pronunciación Para tratar temas así está la discusión del artículo, allí se puede hacer mucho más organizadamente que ir de discusión de usuario en discusión de usuario recogiendo opiniones. Eso es un caos total, debemos tratar el tema así de ahora en adelante. Por cierto Zeromaru X también lo entiende como Lucemon Modo Caín (él redacta los perfiles en DigiSoul). --Ignimon / Aquí deja tus mensajes 19:27 1 sep 2013 (UTC) HolaDigi99 (discusión) 18:44 6 sep 2013 (UTC) Muchas GraciasDigi99 (discusión) 18:46 6 sep 2013 (UTC) Sokyroscuro, por favor, me ayudas? no se como entrar a los blogs más recientes Digi99 (discusión) 17:12 7 sep 2013 (UTC) Sokyroscuro, no encuentro un gif de Wargreymon, ¿puedo añadirlo yo mismo? Es que ya lo encontré Digi99 (discusión) 17:57 7 sep 2013 (UTC) Pues la verdad es que no me di cuenta de eso, la saqué de una página de compra por internet, pero intentaré cambiarla por una oficial. Eric Kazer (discusión) 22:37 8 sep 2013 (UTC) No importa, ya la cambié por una foto del juguete en su caja que si es oficial, vamos, eso creo yo, por si acaso compruébenlo. Eric Kazer (discusión) 22:50 8 sep 2013 (UTC) Juguete Posiblemente es oficial de Bandai Asia, ya que las imágenes de juguetes japoneses son las otras que están puestas en el artículo. Opino que hay que borrarla porque dice "Agente Orange" es decir esa parte está fan editada. Ignimon / Aquí deja tus mensajes 22:52 8 sep 2013 (UTC) Doce Olímpicos Sokyroscuro, Zeromaru agregó a Ceresmon Medium como forma alterna (http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Doce_Ol%C3%ADmpicos?diff=prev&oldid=228919) y además aparece en la wiki inglesa y en Wikimon.Charles.929 (discusión) 16:34 9 sep 2013 (UTC) Entiendo, pero yo lo que quería preguntar era cuando terminaba la última votación, es decir, la más reciente votación, sólo que no vi la fecha, aun asi lo lamento Gracias Digi99 (discusión) 00:41 10 sep 2013 (UTC) Gracias Digi99 (discusión) 00:06 11 sep 2013 (UTC) Garuru Creé la discusión en el artículo de WereGarurumon para que alguien respondiera ahí lo de los ataques, ya que puede servir por si otro tiene la misma duda. Es una falta de respeto total que no lo escribas ahí. Ectron (discusión) 23:21 12 sep 2013 (UTC) cyberdramon es un soldado de pesadilla lo dice rika en su analizador digital en japones raidramon es un cazador de virus segun su Recolectors Card Sokyroscuro, me puedes decir como se categorizan la páginas? Digi99 (discusión) 00:08 14 sep 2013 (UTC) Me refiero a que categorias se deben colocar las páginas Te agradezco mucho Digi99 (discusión) 17:54 15 sep 2013 (UTC) Lo lamento, no recorde lo que me habias escrito, aunque se me hace justo el castigo Digi99 (discusión) 00:01 18 sep 2013 (UTC) Referencias No creo que sea necesario. Ignimon / Aquí deja tus mensajes 17:25 18 sep 2013 (UTC) Categorías en imágenes Lo hago para que se vea más organizado (lo mismo hacen en Wikimon y otras wikis). Por cierto no gano logros con eso, al parecer solo se cuentan las categorías agregadas a artículos. Ectron (discusión) 16:20 21 sep 2013 (UTC) Re: Cartas *No me parece necesario señalar el artículo como incompleto. *Creo que buscando en internet se podrían encontrar de mejor calidad, pero por mientras mejor creemos artículos de las cartas con información completa y buena calidad. --Ignimon / Aquí deja tus mensajes 21:36 21 sep 2013 (UTC) Cuadro de Ataques Sí, yo pienso que hay que especificar cuales el nombre de cada doblaje, supongo que con los cuadros quedaría bien. Eataría bastante empezar a hacerlo, lo sumaré a la lista de cosas que quedan por mejorar y haréun foro al respecto en algún tiempo más. Ignimon / Aquí deja tus mensajes 18:57 25 sep 2013 (UTC) Me parece bien, empecemos a usarlo. Ignimon / Aquí deja tus mensajes 19:12 28 sep 2013 (UTC) He visto que has borrado mis dos últimas ediciones, y no tenías porqué porque es verdad que Matadormon tenía preso a Coronamon y en la mitología azteca Quetzalcóatl era el dios de las cosas buenas, y lo de los doce olímpicos no lo borres porque estoy estudiando latín y eso incluye mitología, y todo lo que he puesto es verdad. Eric Kazer (discusión) 16:00 1 oct 2013 (UTC) Perdona, pero yo pensaba que en jurisdicción se refería al dios, no al Digimon, y yo lo puse porque pensaba que lo de la encarnación del sol y el viento era de la mitología, así que pensé que no tendría que resaltarlo, lo siento, y lo de la farta de ortografía fue porquee no sabía que lo puse mal, pero no tenías porqué borrarlo todo, solo hacía falta corregirlo. Eric Kazer (discusión) 16:59 1 oct 2013 (UTC) Hola Sokyroscuro , me preguntaba una cosa y espero tu me puedas resolver mi duda , en la pagina del EP01 (Xros Wars) no esta el analizador , me preguntaba si como analizador se podrian poner las imagenes que tienen el nombre en japones , o si no se puede como se podria hacer ya que yo quisiera colaborar con este tema. Maestrosuragua (discusión) 00:43 4 oct 2013 (UTC) Hola, te escribo porque creé la página de Digi-Battle Card Game, y he visto en las galerías de los digimons cartas de ese juego, y querría hacer una categoría para señalizarlo, espero tu respuesta. --Eric Kazer (discusión) 19:38 5 oct 2013 (UTC) Fujitsumon Del perfil oficial de Octomon. Ectron (discusión) 21:32 6 oct 2013 (UTC) Entiendeme Bien Oye , yo trato de esforzarme , de ayudar a la Wiki , pero cada vez que hago algo , Me regañas , ni siquiera tratas de ser amable , o de explicarme mis errores y Guiarme a Corregirlos. Yo sigo Siendo el Mismo Usuario Cuando Ingrese , Porque casi no he aprendido , Te pido que si vez un error no lo corrijas , enseñame Mi Error Para que pueda Corregirlo y Tambien no Volver a Cometerlo . Si Vez Que tengo Un Error No lo corrigas , sino enseñame en que fallo , sinceramente creo que para lo unico que entras a esta Wiki es para ver que errores he Cometido y Corregirlos . Por ejemplo cuando escribes : Si no saben No lo Hagan , te refieres a mi , no solo me siento Humillado , sino que tambien me deberias ayudar a "SABERLO". '' ''Esto no lo hice para hacerte sentir mal (como tu habeces lo haces conmigo aunque no quieras) sino para que porfavor me ayudas a Corregir mis Errores y entiendas que me esfuerzo y no quiero que las paginas desmejoren. Quisiera saber como corregir mis errores y No Volverlos a Cometer. En Las Cartas Sinceramente yo escribo algo que yo como fan entienda talvez no es perfecto pero lo entiendo. GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO Maestrosuragua (discusión) 20:31 26 oct 2013 (UTC)